Gιяℓѕ
by ScaleneCandy
Summary: ..::"Suspiraste, cansado. Tú la conocías, pero Lindsay no debía reconocerte; no lo hacía estando sobria, menos lo haría estando ebria y sola."::..


**Disclaimer:** Nada de **TD series me pertenece, todo esto sigue siendo sin fines de lucro... y eso (?).**

 ** _Hey!_ Después del forzado descanso por haber estado algo enferma, el amistoso reto vuelve a las andadas~, _¿y qué mejor que retomarlo con algo corto sobre mi primera OTP de TDI 7w7?_**

 **»Advertencia &Aclaración: Modern!AU con las primeras edades canon (?), basado en la palabra ****«bebé» y con el OoC de siempre~.**

 **Sin nada más con que retrasarlos... ¡A Leer!**

* * *

 **G** irls.

* * *

 **L** as luces de la calle resplandecían y resaltaban las pequeñas gotas de lluvia que chocaban contra los charcos formados en algún solitario bache, y ese era el mejor entretenimiento que tenías luego de encender el cigarrillo que llevaste a tus entreabiertos labios.

Cuando aceptaste salir con Duncan a último momento, no creías que esa noche tendría algo de especial. No era la primera vez que el punk te invitaba un viernes para, precisamente, situarse —de forma estratégica— en la esquina de aquel popular y luminoso club; él siempre apoyaba su espalda contra su motocicleta y se cruzaba de brazos con fingido aire de indiferencia cuando a ti te tocaba parecer relajado al hablarle de un tema tan banal como de moda, usualmente, siendo ambientados por alguna canción que sonase desde el celular del otro y acompañados de alguna bebida, y ese plan resultaba para atraer la atención de algún grupo de chicas que pasara en el momento indicado.

Alzaste hombros, sin prestarle demasiada atención a tu amigo y a la morena con la que trataba de mantener una conversación _casi_ normal, ya que esa niña buena lo estaba enloqueciendo más de lo que cualquiera podría pensar. Era obvio que sobrabas t, para hacer el panorama ser más obvio, Duncan sólo debía decirte que buscaras un taxi aquella noche, porque él ya tenía planes pendientes; el que pasase un brazo por la cintura de su nueva conquista era un preámbulo de ello.

Lo conocías y no tenía remedio alguno aunque, antes de poder inventar una vaga excusa circunstancial para poder devolverte a tu casa (sin que tus padres supiesen que te habías escapado), algo más se apropió de toda tu concentración: yendo por la vereda de enfrente, la rubia que deambulaba, tambaleándose y llevando sus tacones en la mano derecha, fue la inmediata culpable de eso.

No dijiste nada después de que tus pies se movieran rápido hacia ella, pero sí escuchaste a Duncan felicitarte y desearte suerte por igual, malinterpretando tus motivos. De haberte importado más, te hubieses detenido a recriminarle o de darle una breve explicación. No obstante, sin oportunidad de considerarlo, te diste prisa para llegar al lado de aquella chica una vez la viste resbalar y caer sentada, sin tener cuidado alguno por estar usando esa pequeña y ceñida falda.

Maldijiste un poco luego de que tu Malboro se perdiera en el apurado camino a ayudarla a levantarse.

— ¿Estás bien, Lindsay? —Fue lo obvio que preguntaste, notando cómo sus lágrimas habían quedado marcadas en su rostro gracias al delineador negro con que solía destacar sus inocentes ojos celestes.

Tarareando una canción que desconocías, ella asintió cuando al fin volvía a ponerse de pie, no distando mucho de cómo lo hacía un venado que recién acababa de nacer.

Suspiraste, cansado. Tú la conocías, pero Lindsay no debía reconocerte; no lo hacía estando sobria, menos lo haría estando ebria _y sola_.

— ¡Mi mejor amiga me dejó sola! —te comentó de pronto, aferrándose de tu cuello como si su vida dependiera de ello y _, tal vez, lo hacía._

En vez de quejarte, te limitaste a dejarla. La calle solía ser engañosa a esa hora, en especial para chicas tan torpes como lo podía ser tu vecina y tipos que se creían tan listos como para aprovechar la oportunidad.

—Ella debió quedarse contigo —opinaste, situando la vista al frente tras chasquear la lengua una vez que la tomaste por la cintura, evitando que volviera a perder el equilibrio.

— ¡Odio tanto a los chicos~!

Rodaste los ojos, aún cuando en tu rostro se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa ante su tono torpemente frustrado. _¿Cuántas veces habías escuchado algo similar?_

— ¿Qué te hicieron esta vez, Linds? —quisiste saber, lidiando con cada paso que trataba de dar.

—Robaron a mi nueva mejor amiga —llorisqueó antes de empezar a reír, negando levemente con la cabeza.

—Vaya… Son lo peor —le seguiste el juego, divertido con todo ello.

— ¡Sí, lo son! —volvió a quejarse Lindsay, luciendo convencida al verte, aunque mantenías la vista puesta en tus zapatos y los descalzos pies de Lindsay—. Ehm…

— ¿Sí?

Cuando te giraste a verla, notaste la verdadera cercanía entre ambos y, especialmente, entre sus rostros.

Estuviste a punto de decir algo al respecto, pero la rubia te ganó el habla sin siquiera esforzarse.

—Tengo frío —musitó, fijando la vista la verdosa y vieja chaqueta americana que te habías puesto a último momento.

Sabías lo que eso significaba, por lo que te separaste de Lindsay un momento para quitarte la prenda y dejársela a ella, que se abrazaba mientras temblaba un poco con la última brisa que se hizo presente.

—Aquí tienes.

—Gracias —te dijo, sonriendo al aceptar el gesto cuando te hacía sostener sus zapatos de gamuza—, ¿Tyler?

—Es Trent —corregiste al verla ponerse tu chaqueta, sin sorprenderte que confundiera tu nombre con el de su último ex—, sólo Trent.

Lindsay volvió a murmurar algo que no distinguiste cuando te asomaste para vislumbrar algún taxi que pasase a esas horas por la inhóspita calle por la que circulaban aunque, en vez de acomodar su cabello por fuera de la chaqueta, se aferró a tu brazo antes de apoyar la cabeza sobre tu hombro.

—Eres el mejor amigo que podría tener…

—Ni siquiera recuerdas quién soy, Linds —reíste, igualmente cómodo con la situación.

— ¿Y eso importa, Brent?

Viéndola casi tan risueña como solía ser a plena luz del día y bajo esa situación, ¿cómo podrías negarle algo?

Alzaste hombros.

No cabía duda de que aquella chica no era más que un bebé consentido… al menos, cuando lo quería.

—Supongo que no —cediste—, aunque lo mejor será que regreses a tu casa lo antes posible.

A pesar del caprichoso mohín dibujado en su rostro, ella también accedió.

—Entonces… ¿sí me cargarás de vuelta? —te pidió con dulzura tras depositar un beso cerca de la comisura de los labios.

No cabía duda: habías hecho bien al aceptar salir aquella noche.

* * *

 ** _Hey de vuelta, si hay alguien por ahí_ _~!_ Esto es lo que consigues cuaaaando mezclas a Lana del Rey con The 1975 (?) y, aunque lo siento raro, no sé si es por irme por el lado simbólico del tema _o porque no hice que Trent saliera lastimado/muriese_ :'D, es algo destacable viniendo de mí~.**

 **No tengo mucho para decir uvú y no tengo tiempo para corregirlo como es debido —porque, si lo hiciera, no terminaría a tiempo :'D—, así que espero que, de todas formas, entretenga un poco~.**

 **Y sin nada más para decir... ¡Ciao-Ciao nvn7! & Grazie siempre por leer~.**


End file.
